Test of Love
by comicbookhead
Summary: Sequel to Changes. Clark and Lois are happy together when Lana shows up, looking to get Clark back. When Clark is forced to choose between the two women, his life turns upside down. Bigger summary inside. CLOIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes - **this is only my second story, so take it easy

**Disclaimer -** these characters belong to DC Comics and Miller/Gough Inc., I own nothing.

**Summary - **This is the sequel to "Changes." In this story, Clark and Lois have been together for about a month and are very happy, but Lois was forced to move into the apartment above the Talon for certain reasons (sex would be too tempting if Lois and Clark lived under the same roof). Unfortunately for them, Lana comes back to Smallville saying that she made a mistake and should have never left Clark, and that he is the one for her. So, Clark is caught in a huge pickle and is forced to choose between the two most important double L's in his life, Lana Lang and Lois Lane.

**Kent Farm**

Lois was in the loft looking through Clark's telescope, she developed a habit of doing this because the first time she did it, something special happened between her and Clark. As she gazed up at the beautiful Smallville night shy, she heard a sudden swoosh behind her, she smiled but pretended not to hear anything. Soon a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey you." Clark whispered in her ear.

"Right back at you." Lois replied as she rested her head on Clark's chest and looked up at him. He smiled and placed a very tender kiss on her lips, teasing her ever so slightly.

"You know, one of these day those gentle kisses that I love and hate so much are gonna' set off the sex crazed maniac inside of me Clark Kent, and I don't know if you can handle it, no matter what powers you have." Lois teased back.

"Oh, I think if I can handle the annoying, sarcastic, rude Lois Lane I once new you as, I think I can handle anything." Clark smirked.

"Yeah yeah, so come one, give me some sugar superman." Lois winked and kissed Clark and soon it was a fool on make out session between the two of them. Lois wrapper her arms around his neck and put her hands in his hair, loving the way the silky strands felt in between her fingers. She loved kissing Clark, he was so good at it and new just how to get at her. She then seductively ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach, loving the feeling of his chiseled muscles along her hands.

Clark felt the exact same way as he held Lois around her curvy waist, her soft lips massaging his. Lois' hands up and down his upper body made him get goose bumps, she knew just how to get to him. Luckily, he knew just how to get to her. He then pulled apart from their heated kiss and placed soft kisses along her neck, using his tongue on her pulse ever so slightly, causing her to gasp.

"Clark..." Lois moaned soflty.

"Clark, we...we better s-stop." Lois said barely able to breathe.

Clark slowly pulled away, "Why?" he asked as he then continued along her neck and ears.

"Because if we continue, certain things might happen that I'm not ready for yet." Lois stated firmly yet softly.

Clark pulled away and looked intently at Lois, who was breathing heavily. He smiled, kissed hee forehead in a sweet gesture and said, "Lois, I would never rush you, ever." Clark then held Lois in his arms protectively.

Lois just closed her eyes and marveled the feeling of being in Clark's arms, which she knew would never get old. He was so understanding and caring, she wondered how she never noticed she features in him before, "Because you were too busy being tough stupid, and he was tough right back." Lois just smiled as the memory of their old relationship flooded her mind.

"I'm sorry. It's just I want our first time to be special and if we continued that I don't know if I would have been able to control myself, along with once seeing you naked and all." she said to him.

"Oh you know you liked it." Clark joked.

"I won't deny it but I won't give you the pleasure of saying I enjoyed it." Lois joked back.

"Oh really?" Clark questioned.

"Really, really." Lois stated firmly.

"Well, we're going to have to work on that." Clark said as he began to tickle Lois.

"Hahahahaha, stop that, hahahaha, that tickles." Lois tried to pry herself from Clark's grasp but he was to strong and fast for her, plus, she was enjoying this.

"Say you liked it. Say it!" Clark demanded jokingly.

"Ok! Ok! I liked seeing you naked very much." Lois said in between laughs.

Clark then stopped as he was on top of Lois while she was on her back on the couch in the loft. "Good." Clark smiled, satisfied with her answer. Lois then suddenly flipped him over so that he was on his back on the couch and she was straddling him.

"A little." she finished as she winked at him.

"That's it, your dead now." Clark threatened as Lois squealed and ran around the room to escape another tickle montage from Clark again. Clark laughed as he chased her. Eventually he caught her and pinned her to the ground. She smiled at him innocently and he bent down and started to kiss her. She kissed him back and just before another make-out session began they both heard a voice say...

"Clark?" the voice asked questioningly.

When both Lois and Clark looked up and were ready to start explaining to his parents what exactly they were doing, both of their mouths dropped and their jaws hit the floor. And Clark was only able to say one word, or name, "Lana."

Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! So how do you like it, should I continue or no? Read and review, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes - **Just to warn you, in this story I am going to have to torture Clark and Lois a little bit and get some Clark/Lana time in. But don't worry, things will turn out the way they should, not until much later though, maybe even in a later story. Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 2, which starts off right where chapter 1 left off.

**Kent Farm**

"What are you two doing?" Lana asked with a small crack in her voice. The shock evident in her face.

"What does it look like?" Lois quipped back, unhappy with Lana's presence.

"I...I was wondering if I could talk to Clark." Lana began, "Alone!" she finished with an unusual firmness in her voice.

Clark just looked at Lois, who looked back at Clark, then at Lana. Her eyes narrowed in an attempt to intimidate Lana, and of course it worked as Lana quickly shifted her gaze to the floor. "Sure Lana, I'll give you two some alone time." Lois answered. But before leaving, she made sure to give Clark a quick, yet strong kiss that made Clark dizzy.

After Lois left, the two of them just sat there for a moment, hating the uncomfortable silence that cam along with it. "So, I guess some things have changed since I've been gone." Lana joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Why are you here Lana?" Clark asked not looking to joke. He was sick of the drama that came along every time Lana was around.

"I wanted to talk to you." she answered hesitantly.

"I figured that." Clark responded bitterly, "But I was asking what about." he finished.

"Look Clark, do you remember the last time we talked?" Lana asked.

"Of course I do, you broke up with me then remember?" Clark asked back.

Lana just nodded, "Well, I've been thinking and..." she began but was interrupted by Clark.

"Let me guess, your sick of all my secrets and lies and came all the way here from Gotham to see for the hundredth time if I'm finally ready to open up to you." Clark mocked.

Lana just took a step back. Lois, however, smiled widely as she was silently listening from downstairs, but unable to see them actually talking. Clark was finally seeing the dramatics that Lana caused with him. "YES!" she thought.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that from the last conversation we had." Lana began, "But as I was saying, I've been thinking and I realized that I missed you Clark, you are an important person in my life and I don't want to lose you like I have so many people in my life." Clark felt some sympathy there, a lot of people had left her. "I also realized that...that..." she stuttered.

"Yeah?" Clark asked, slightly intrigued by what she had to say. Lois, on the other hand was quietly making her way up the stairs of the loft, looking to throw Lana a beating if she said what Lois knew she was going to say.

"That you are the one for me Clark, I still love you, I think I always will love you Clark Kent, whether your ready to tell me your secret or not." Lana finished and Clark's eyes grew wide and he sat there shocked. Lana just smiled at him, stepped towards him and kissed him. Clark's head was spinning so much that at first he didn't pull away and kissed her back, slightly. But Lois saw the whole ordeal and her heart sank as she saw Clark react to the kiss not in the way she wanted. She quickly turned her head and ran down the stairs.

Clark heard her and quickly broke away from Lana's kiss and didn't know what to do. "Clark?" Lana asked confused.

"Look Lana, I won't ever regret what we had together, but I am with Lois now and that won't change." Clark said firmly. He then took of down the stairs after Lois, leaving Lana with her thoughts, but at normal speed to avoid suspicion from Lana.

"Lois! Lois wait!" Clark begged as he chased her down the driveway.

"Go away!" Lois screamed at him, "Your no different from the Clark Kent I used to hate. You'll never be over Lana! NEVER!" Lois yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But Lois I..." Clark began but was interrupted.

"No Clark! Don't try to deny it! I saw the whole thing, whether or not she kissed you, you most definitely kissed her back and didn't pull away at all. If you loved me instead of her, that would've been your first reaction. NOT TO KISS HER BACK!" Lois yelled as her voice cracked and heart broke more and more.

"Look Lois you don't understand..." Clark began again but was interrupted again, but with a slap across the face from Lois.

"NO! I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY! Your not over Lana, and now I know you never will be, I'm just glad I found out before you and I continued this lie for a relationship any further." Lois accused as she got into her car. Clark was now panicking, he didn't know what to do to convince Lois that he was over Lana and in love with her. He ran to her window.

"Lois, please don't do this. Please. I'm begging you. You've got it all wrong." Clark said, trying desperately to get through Lois, hoping she would listen.

"I'm sure I do Clark, now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave this house and never come back to see your lying face again. Alien or not, your no different from any other guy that I've known in my life, except for your "freak status." Lois snapped at him, not realizing what she just said.

Clark's world just cam down on top of him. He just heard the love of his life accuse him of being a freak because of his nonhuman status. He quickly let a tear fall from his eyes and stepped back from the car, not knowing how to respond. Lois saw the look on his face and immediately regretted her last statement. She wanted to just forget all of this and run and hold Clark forever. But he broke her heart, she was just returning the favor. She quickly drove off so that she wouldn't see Clark's sadness go any further.

Clark just watched her car turn out of his house and down the road until it was no longer visible for him to see. Completely broken inside, not knowing what to do, he bent down and shot up into the air and just flew, not knowing where he was going or if Lana saw him (luckily she didn't), he just knew he needed to get away and forget what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**Metropolis University**

"I mean what would you have done if you were in my shoes Chloe? Would you pretend like nothing happened?" Lois asked impatiently. Chloe has been dealing with this drama since the day they had this fight, which was a week ago, and frankly, she was getting tired of being the mediator.

"Of course not Lois. All I said was that you should give Clark the benefit of the doubt and a chance to explain what happened. You saw how he reacted to Lana, it wasn't exactly a warm welcome." Chloe reminded Lois.

"Yeah but still Chloe, I mean I know you can't help it if someone kisses you, but to kiss back is entirely in your control, and that's what Clark did. He kissed her back." Lois recalled sadly.

"Lois, I've seen the way he's been acting lately, he's completely and utterly depressed. He's been telling Lana, in more polite words, to GO AWAY! He can't help it if she can't take the hint. Yes, she does have some serious issues to deal with when it comes to her relationships. But I can't really blame her, she's my friend, and she only did what she wanted. And if I recall correctly, you've done that your whole life." Chloe responded.

"But I don't blame Lana," Lois began, "entirely." she finished. "I mean sure I wanna' go and beat the living shit out of her, but she only followed her heart. But still, he was going out with me! Usually that means he's over you, but apparently she knew he wasn't, a fact I soon found out." Lois responded back bitterly.

Chloe's cell phone began to ring. "Hold that thought." she told Lois as she went and took the call. After about 3 minutes she came back with tears threatening to fall.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" Lois asked sincerely.

"It's Mr. Kent, he just had another heart attack this morning, he's in the hospital now and the doctors say he probably won't make it through the night." Chloe told her sadly.

Lois' stomach began to heart and tears also developed in her eyes. She hugged Chloe and Chloe hugged her back as the two cousins comforted each other. Lois then said, "We better get to the hospital, we need to be there for the Kent's." Chloe nodded and grabbed her purse as the two walked out to and headed for Smallville.

**Smallville Medical Center**

Lois and Chloe walked through the halls of Smallville Medical Center looking for the Kent's. Soon they spotted a distraught Clark Kent standing by a window, staring in at his mother reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn to his unconscious father. (Like she did at the beginning of season 4)

"Hey Clark." Chloe greeted quietly as she went over and hugged Clark. He hugged her back but with not to much enthusiasm. He then turned to Lois, nodded his head as his way of saying "hi" and acknowledging her presence. This stung Lois, a lot. But she wasn't about to admit it or show it. "How's he holding up?" Chloe asked.

It took Clark a moment to answer before saying, "The doctor's say he probably won't make it through the night unless nothing short of a miracle happens." He said barely above a whisper. "It's amazing, all of my abilities and there's nothing I can do." He thought sadly.

"And what about you Smallville, how you holding up?" Lois asked, imitating Chloe's words.

"What do you think! My father is on his death bed and there's not a thing I can do!" Clark snapped back at her, making her take a step back. Clark just turned back to the window.

"Mr. Kent?" a doctor asked as he walked up to Clark. Clark turned and nodded his head. "Well Mr. Kent, I hope you know that we are doing everything for your father to keep him alive and out of pain," Clark nodded again, signaling for the doctor to continue, "but I'm afraid there is nothing else we can do, so I think it is best for you and your mother to be with him, say your goodbyes." the doctor suggested sadly. Clark nodded again, not finding any words to respond with. He opened the door and walked in to join his mother, leaving Lois and Chloe outside.

"Mom. I think it's time we say what we needed to say to dad, while he still has a chance of hearing us." Martha just turned back to Jonathon.

"Clark, your father wanted you to have this, I think it's his last thoughts to you." She stated blankly. Clark put the letter in his coat pocket and put his arm around his mother. After a moment, the monitor started yo make a long beeping noise and the doctors soon came rushing in, asking politely for Clark and Martha to leave.

Outside of the room, Clark, Martha, Chloe, Lois, and Lana (she showed up after Clark walked into the room) watched in horror as the doctors tried desperately to get Jonathon's heart beating again. After about a minute, there were no results and they stated the time of death at 8:14 P.M. Martha then broke down into sobs and clutched onto Clark desperately. Clark just held his mother and held back his tears, trying to be strong for her. But inside something inside him died along with his father, a whole was made, one that would never be filled again. Lois, Chloe, and Lana also started to cry, for Jonathon Kent was a father figure for all of them.

**1 week later - Smallville Cemetery**

They were lowering Jonathon's coffin into the 10 foot deep whole in the ground. Clark had said a small yet moving eulogy for his father. Now he held his mother as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he held them back in an attempt to be strong for his mother. Pete had shown up for the funeral and was comforting Chloe and Lana. Lois refused to be comforted, she was trying to be strong for Clark.

Lois just watched on in horror as the man she loved with all of heart was broken, hurting, and any other word you could think of. She just wanted to run to him, hold him, tell him everything was going to be alright and that she would take care of him, but certain events prevented that from happening.

After the funeral, Clark and Martha went around thanking everyone for being there to support their father and husband. Clark then walked his mother to the car, but did not get in. Martha knew why, Clark needed some alone time with his father. She kissed his cheek and drove off as the rain began to fall on Clark. He turned his head and made eye contact with Lois. They just stared at each other, not moving or saying anything, just staring. After a moment, Clark turned his head and walked to where his father was buried. Lois just looked down in sadness before getting into the car.

Clark walked to where the coffin was buried and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the letter that his mother had given to him from his father. He tore open the envelope and began to read the letter as he heard his father's voice in his head.

"Hey son, well I guess this will be my last lesson to you. Don't be too sad about my passing Clark, I have lived a full life. I have spent the last 20 years with the women of my dreams and have raised the best son a father could ask for. But, you are meant for great things Clark, not taking over the family farm. You were sent to this planet from your own because you were meant to help other people Clark. You have these extraordinary gifts Clark, use them for the good of mankind. Show this world that there is still hope, like you have shown your mother and I everyday of our lives. I know that this is a lot to ask for from a 19 year old, but you are a man now Clark, and it is time for you to embrace what you are and use it like you always have. Do not run from your fear of why Jor-El sent you to earth, confront it. And in the end, regardless of what happens, I know that you will make me proud. You always do. Be strong for your mother Clark. And try and set things right with Lois. I have seen you two together and I know that she will have a great impact on your life, for the better too. I only ask you one thing son, follow your heart, remember what your mother and I have taught you, and take your gifts out into the world. Who would have thought, a super hero raised on a small farm in Smallville, Kansas. I love you son, and I will always be with you."

Your loving father.

Clark quickly folded the letter back up as tears flowed from his eyes freely down his cheeks. His father was right, it was time for Clark now to confront his past and embrace it for a better future. With that thought, he gently dropped the letter into the 10 foot deep whole that held his father's coffin and said, "I love you dad, and you'll be more of a superman than I ever will."

Don't worry, the CLOIS will prevail! Read and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**Kent Farm**

Clark was up in his loft, his head spinning with so many thoughts. His dad's letter, Jor-El's reason for sending him here, but most of all, he thought about Lois. It had been about 2 weeks since his fathers death and they had spoken a word to each other. He just wished she let him explain his actions with Lana. The only real reason he kissed her back, for about ½ a second, was because she completely caught him off guard. But no, she called him a liar and said some other things that he didn't want to repeat. He was soon broken off from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He was upset that it was Lana instead of Lois.

"Hey Clark." Lana said shyly.

"Hey Lana." He responded.

"How are you feeling? Your mother told me that she is real worried about you. You haven't spoken to anyone in a while." she said.

"I'm fine Lana." Clark lied. The truth was that he wanted to open up about his pain to Lois, no one else.

"Oh come on Clark, I know you better than that, you can tell me when something is wrong." she reminded him. She walked over to where he was sitting and brushed his cheek with her hand, looking at him in adoration. Clark knew that she was trying to win his heart again, but it wasn't going to happen. Lois had clawed her way into his heart with her sarcasm and he wasn't planning on kicking her out anytime soon. "Why won't you open up to me?" Lana asked quietly.

Clark sighed as he stood up and walked to the window. "Look Lana, you're my friend, but I'd rather talk about this with someone else." he answered honestly.

"Who would that be, if not the women you once told you'd love forever. Look Clark, I know what I did was wrong. And I know I've done this sort of thing before, and you were always there anyway. I tried walking out on you and trying to forget about you in Gotham, but I realized I never would and when I kissed you I know you were feeling the same thing when you kissed me back. I love you." Lana said confidently as she went to his side by the window of the loft.

Clark sighed, this would be tough, "Look Lana, what we had was amazing and I will never forget what we had, nor will I ever regret it. But, when we broke up, I realized that you and me weren't meant for each other. We always kept secrets from each other and things were always so dramatized." He took a deep breathe and continued, "I only kissed you back because the last thing I thought you'd do was kiss me, and I wasn't prepared to have to pull away. Someone else stole my heart Lana, despite my many attempts to make sure she didn't. And I am in love with her now, and that won't change." Clark answered firmly.

Lana just studied his face, trying to see if there was any hint that he may still be in love with her. But unfortunately for her, there was none. Clark Kent had finally refused to be her safety net, and although she was heartbroken, she could not blame him. She had given up on him more than once and each time he had come back to her and proved her wrong, but this time he respected her decision to be apart, which was not what she wanted, deep down. Tears began to develop in her eyes, she just walked over to Clark and hugged him, just to feel what is was like to be in his strong arms one more time. Clark smiled and hugged her back, still willing to comfort her after how she ruined his relationship with Lois, and despite his pain for the loss of his father.

"Thank you Clark. Thank you for loving me and always believing in me." Lana said as she stepped back. "I won't ever regret what we had either, and I don't think I'll ever find it again." Lana said as she looked down. Clark cupped her chin and kissed her cheek.

"Lana, not only will you find it, it'll be better than what we had. I promise you." Clark assured her.

"How do you know Clark?" Lana asked.

"Because, as a man who once fell in love with you, I know for a fact that it is not hard to do. You are beautiful, smart, caring, and an amazing kisser. It's easy for any man to fall in love with someone like you Lana, and I guarantee that it will happen again." Clark assured again.

Lana just smiled at him, genuinely thankful for his words. "Thank you Clark. You always knew how to cheer me up." Lana said sincerely. She kissed his cheek and began to head towards the stairs, but first she turned around and said, "Clark," He turned around, "Lois is one lucky girl to have you." Lana told him as she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thanks." She then walked down the stairs and pretty much out of his life. To himself he said, "But sometimes I don't think she is." he reminisced sadly. But unknown to both Lana and Clark, a single soul was downstairs retrieving something for Mrs. Kent when she heard the whole thing, that soul was the one and only Lois Lane. She had tears in her eyes. She just saw the man she was head over heels for reject the former girl of his dreams so that he had a chance to be with her, and because she had been so stupid not to let him explain his actions on that horrible day, she had endured the worst 2 weeks of her life. She loved him and he loved her, and there was only more thing she had to do. "Clark!" she yelled from downstairs.

Clark turned around to see Lois Lane, running up the stairs with watery eyes, yet she still looked perfect to him. She stopped when she reached the top of the stairs and the two lovebirds just sat there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them knowing what to do.

Lois then just decided to go for it. "Ah, screw it." she said as she ran to Clark, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him with all of the love she had for him. And Clark was eager to return the kiss. As they were kissing, and idea popped into Clark's head, he then turned their bodies so that they could fly out the window, and he took them up into the stars. When Lois pulled back for the lack of air, she looked Clark Kent dead in the eye as he stared back. "I guess we still have a lot to talk about." she stated.

"Yeah I guess we do. But right now I want to take the love of my life out into the night sky, so we can forget about the last 2 weeks and just remain in each others arms. I hope she doesn't mind." he said as he smiled at her.

"I think she can handle it." Lois told him as she pulled him in for another amazing kiss.

Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry this is not the end. Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here!**

**Metropolis Restaurant **

Clark and Lois are enjoying a romantic dinner in a very nice restaurant in Metropolis. They been together for about 5 months since there little incident with Lana. And for Clark, it had been the best 4 months of his life, aside from the absence of his father. That scar would never heal. But he was with an amazing girl who knew all about him, and things were so simple in his life. Plus, although she was everything he wanted, she was also the on person who challenged him. She didn't coddle him when he didn't need it, but she did when he did need it. She made him more of the man he hopes to be for the rest of his life, and hopefully it's with her. But he wasn't so sure sometimes. Not that there was anything wrong between them. But Clark was having really weird dreams lately where he has been hearing Jor-El saying that he is the light for human beings towards greatness, while seeing himself wearing a red cape, blue tights and red boots. As he hears hundreds of people screaming for the help of someone called "superman." But he has decided to ignore them lately.

For Lois, things were no different. She was so in love with Clark Kent, despite the fact his brooding still bothered her a little. But he was everything she used to think he wasn't, he was everything she wanted. He was strong for her when she couldn't be, he was always willing to sacrifice for her, always willing to be her rock. And although she would never say this to anyone, she liked it that way. It didn't hurt that he was, to her and many other women, a complete hunk.

"So Clark, what else do you have planned for us tonight. I mean first we went to see the musical I've been dying to see for the longest time. And by the way, don't repeat that I like musicals, bad for my rep as the tough queen." Lois warned.

"Of course not Lois, I would never dream of it." Clark said.

"Good boy." Lois smirked.

"Could make good blackmail material though, for the future." He said smiling. Lois just smacked him playfully on the arm. Clark just put up his hands in a surrendering notion.

"Anyway, as I was saying, what else do you have planned for us tonight?" Lois asked curiously.

"Now Lois, you wouldn't be trying to ruin the surprise now would you?" Clark asked with a smile.

"Okay, okay." Lois said.

Soon Clark paid for their dinner and they began to head out. After Clark opened up the door for her, Lois was shocked to see a horse-drawn carriage, with a roofless top so she and Clark could enjoy the night sky of the beautiful spring night in Metropolis.

"Oh Clark, you didn't have to do this." Lois said, touched by this surprise.

"I know, but I wanted to." Clark responded subtly. Lois just pulled him in for a kiss to show her gratitude. When Clark pulled away, Lois was surprised, he had never pulled away from a kiss from her before. Clark noted this and whispered in her ear, "We'll continue that in the carriage." Lois just eyed Clark seductively. They walked to the carriage and Clark held out his hand, "Madam, your chariot awaits." He said, trying to imitate a British accent.

Lois laughed and took his hand, "Thank you kind sir." She stepped into the carriage and soon Clark joined her. Once they were seated comfortably, the carriage began to move and Clark put his arm around Lois as she nestled closer to him.

After about a half-hour, Clark and Lois were about to step out of the carriage when Clark heard someone scream, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" with his super-hearing. Lois looked up at him and saw the worried look on his face.

"I know that look. Someone needs help don't they." it was more of a statement than anything. Clark just looked at her. "Well, what are you doing standing here Smallville, someone needs help!" she yelled at him. He smiled as he was about to super-speed towards the problem, but he turned around and gave Lois a big kiss. When he pulled back she told him, "Be careful okay." He nodded and took off.

When Clark arrived at the scene, he saw a burning building. He x-rayed the building to see that someone was still inside, most likely a child because of the small size of the skeleton. He zoomed in and began to walk through the fire to reach the scared child. When he got there, the girl seemed very familiar, and soon he remembered him from one of his dreams. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head for now as he grabbed the girl and zoomed out of the building, quickly bringing her to her parents. He put her in her father's arms as he looked at Clark gratefully. "Mommy, it's superman!" the girl yelled, making Clark's eyes shoot open, remembering that from his dream. "He walked through the hot orange stuff, you know the stuff you told me could hurt me and ran as fast as a doggy out of the building!" she babbled. All Clark could do was laugh nervously.

"Now honey, I'm sure your exaggerating. Now thank the nice man." the mother said politely.

"Thank you superman!" the giggle as she hugged him. Clark hugged back as the parents thanked him profusely. He took it with modest pride and soon headed back to Lois, with his clothes burnt and covered in black smut. She just looked him up and down and smiled.

"Even with all that on you, you still look so sexy." she said laughing. Clark smiled at her and gathered her in his arms, happy to see her again. But his face soon turned into a frown as he remembered how well some of the events in his dream matched what happened. First he recognized the girl from his dream, and she called him "superman," the name the many people in his dream screamed for help from. Lois noticed this and asked him, "What's wrong Clark?"

"I think we should go home, there's something I need to talk about with you and my mother." he told her.

**Kent Farm**

"So," Clark's mother began, "you've been having dreams where Jor-El is telling you that you are the light to lead mankind to greatness, while watching yourself flying over Metropolis in a red cape, red boots, and blue tights, while you hear people yelling for help from a guy called "superman." Clark nodded. "And you recognized the little girl you saved tonight as one of these people and she called you "superman." Martha repeated. All Clark could do was nod again as Lois held his hand and Martha sat across from them.

"Mom, the last thing I think all of this is, is a coincidence. What if it's some sort of premonition. What if that is what my biological father sent me here to do, lead mankind to greatness." Clark suggested. Lois rubbed his hand reassuringly as Martha soon became suspicious at hearing the name Jor-El.

"Clark, we can't make any assumptions, you know what Jor-El has been like in the past. He has caused nothing but pain to this family, and I do not trust him." Martha said firmly.

"But mom, even dad said I should not run from my fear of why Jor-El sent me here, and that I should confront it." Clark reminded her. Martha just eyed him, studying his face.

"If it's any help," Lois began, "I think Clark should see what his biological father is up to. Whatever does happen, he can't control the decisions Clark makes, the final decision of what he does with his gifts is up to Clark." Lois reminded both of them. Clark just squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Then looked back to his mother.

"Alright Clark, I'll let you go and see what Jor-El has in store for you, than we can see what we are going to do from there." Martha told him. Clark nodded, with a small smile on his face.

Later that night, Martha went up to bed and Clark and Lois went out into the loft and cuddled together as they watched the stars. Lois was leaning back against Clark with her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small waist protectively.

"What do you think Jor-El wants with you?" Lois asked him.

"I don't know," Clark answered, "but whatever it is, I know I have to face it sooner or later." he finished with s hint of worry in his voice.

"Clark, I can understand why you would be worried about going to see Joe-El tomorrow, but I want you to know that whatever happens, me and your mother love you and will always be here to help you. Even if we aren't, you can always talk to your father, he will find someway to contact you. Trust me, my mother always did." Lois assured him. Clark just turned Lois to face him as he cupped her face.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you Lois, you make every moment of my life so much better." Clark told her in a voice barely above a whisper. Lois just smiled and kissed Clark passionately and he was glad to return the gesture. After a moment, Lois pulled back.

"Make love to me Clark." she suggested boldly. Clark's eyes shot up as Lois continued, "It's just I don't know what will happen to you tomorrow and if God forbid something does go wrong or we have to be apart for a long time, I just want you to go knowing how much I love you, and that I got a chance to be with the man I've loved more than any other in my life." Lois told him honestly. Clark just smiled at her and took her up into his arms and laid her down on the couch in the loft and he kissed her.

The next morning, Clark woke up to a naked Lois in his arms. He then recalled there previous night together. They had made love three times and each time was more amazing, pleasurable, magical, and so full of love than the first. He cherished the memory as he quickly pried himself from her grasp and got dressed. He then covered her with a blanket. After that he sat and watched her for a few minutes before placing a small and tender kiss on her lips, making sure not to wake her, and said, "I love you Lois Lane, and I always will, no matter what." With that, he super-sped out of the room, ready to face his destiny.

Thanks for the reviews. I'll get chapter 6 up ASAP. Read and review por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! This will be the last chapter. But don't worry, there is a surprise for all of you readers at the bottom. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Fortress of Solitude**

As Clark was heading towards the castle-like structure made of solid ice, a million thoughts raced through his head. What did Jor-El want with him, were his dreams just dreams or a premonition, but most of all, about his father, he wondered whether or not he would ever see the beautiful face of Lois Lane standing next to his mother again. He was afraid that he might never see those two women again, but he maybe a silent promise to himself that no matter what happens, he will see them again. With that thought he flew to the Fortress at extreme speed and landed inside.

"I'm here father." Clark said firmly, but inside he was terrified.

"Kal-El, I see you have finally accepted your destiny." Jor-El answered in that same emotionless voice as always.

"I haven't accepted anything, I came to talk to you about these dreams I am having, are you sending them to me, what do they mean?" Clark asked.

"They are not dreams Kal-El, but visions of what is to come. You have spent so much time trying to resist me that I was never completely able to tell you your purpose on this planet." Jor-El told Clark.

"Why did you send me here?" Clark asked.

"You are here to rule this flawed race." Jor-El said but was interrupted.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BECOME SOME SORT OF TYRANT!" Clark screamed defiantly.

"Kal-El, let me finish what I have to say!" Jor-El answered with a slight hint of anger as the Fortress shook slightly. But it left Clark unintimidated, as he stood his ground, willing to do anything to get his point across. "To rule can also mean to serve Kal-El." Jor-El finished.

Clark stood there bewildered. "To serve?" he asked confused.

"Yes Kal-El, I have sent you here to serve mankind. Understand, they can be a great people Kal-El, if they wish to be. But like all species, they only lack the light to show the way. And it is for this reason above all, their capacity to make good in this universe, I have sent them you, my only son. Your earth parents and spouse Lois Lane are a perfect example of this potential. I will not let this great people meet the same fate as Krypton. It is because of greed, war, and hatred that I have never been able to see my son in person." **(1)**

Clark just stood there in shock. He was sent here to lead mankind to greatness, not to rule them as some sort of tyrant. "Well, in our previous encounters, you never made it seem that I was here to serve mankind for the greater good." Clark said still suspicious.

"Our vocabulary on Krypton is slightly different from that of Earth. It was never my intention to mislead you." Jor-El answered.

"How am I supposed to serve mankind towards greatness?" Clark asked curiously.

"That Kal-El, rests solely on your shoulders. It is ultimately your decision on how to serve mankind, if you decide to at all. Despite my many attempts, you refuse to be told what to do and have a very rebellious side to you. Just like I did at your age." Jor-El told him.

Clark smiled at this, he just found out that he and his biological father have very much in common. And it made the weight that he always carried on his shoulders lift.

"But Kal-El, I wish to help you on your quest. You must do all that you are able to do to know about mankind and life on other planets. It will help you in ways that you cannot imagine. You and I will begin this as soon as possible my son." Jor-El told him.

"Wait! I will do this with you father. But first I must say goodbye to my family here on earth. If you do not allow me this, this Fortress will serve as a victim to my strength, and contact between the two of us will be out of the question." Clark said politely, but very strongly to make his voice heard.

"Very well Kal-El, but you must return by the time the sun sets on the morrow. That will give you one last day to be with those you love on Earth." Jor-El granted.

"Thank you father." Clark said with a small smile. He then sped out of the Fortress and took off into the air back to Smallville.

**Kent Farm**

Martha and Lois were sitting in the kitchen enjoying some coffee and some girl talk when they heard the door open. They both rushed to their feet to meet the visitor, only to find Clark standing at the doorway with a huge grin on his face. He hugged his mother and kissed her forehead and then looked over to Lois. Martha smiled at this and released her son. Lois then ran and jumped into Clark's arms, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. He smiled against her mouth as he eagerly returned the kiss.

"Get a room!" they heard at the door when they both looked to see Chloe standing there smiling. Clark put Lois down and blushed slightly. While Lois just threw her cousin a friendly, but intimidating glare.

"Hey Chloe." Martha said.

"Hello Mrs. Kent." Chloe answered

"So cuz, what brings you to the Kent Farm to interrupt me and Clark's reunion." Lois asked with that sarcasm we all know and love.

"Lois, I was only gone for about a day." Clark answered for her. Lois threw him a glare and he immediately reworded his phrase, "I mean...uh... yeah Chloe, how dare you do that." he said jokingly.

Lois smirked victoriously, "Good boy." she said as she went and pecked his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I came to see what happened between the last son of Krypton and his father." Chloe answered.

"Oh yeah Clark, how did that go?" Martha asked as they all stared at him curiously.

"Well..." and there Clark relayed the whole story back to them, and they were all pleased to hear that he wasn't meant to be a tyrant, but a servant. However, he didn't get to the part about him having to leave tomorrow at sunset.

"You see Clark, you weren't sent here to rule." Lois encouraged him. He smiled. But Martha was still a little suspicious of Jor-El.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of sick scheme on the part of Jor-El to try and gain your trust?" Martha asked skeptically.

"Believe me mom, it's not. I could hear the truthfulness in his voice. He sounded almost like...dad." Martha smiled. "Plus, I told him that if it is, I'd destroy the Fortress and never contact him again." Clark informed.

"A little bold don't you think?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. We Kryptonians are all like that, not like you feeble humans." Clark joked as all three women smacked him playfully.

But Clark's face quickly turned into a frown. "I know that look." Lois said, "What's the catch Clark?" She asked firmly, showing that she won't be backing down until he answers truthfully. All three women, in fact, knew that look and stared him down, making him feel the size of a peanut.

"Well...you know how I said I'd have to travel to learn about the human race on Earth and life on other planets in the Fortress?" Clark asked as all three women nodded intently. "Well I...um...I have to..." he stopped and took a deep breathe, "I have to leave for this journey tomorrow, at sunset." The faces on all three women changed to one from happiness to sadness. Martha and Chloe were upset, but knew that Clark had to do this. Lois, however, was angry that Clark had agreed to this. She wasn't willing to give up that man she loved that easily.

"And you agreed to this?" she asked with fire in her eyes. Clark nodded. "Oh so you are just going to leave us, leave me, to fend for ourselves while you go around and see the world because some man who claims to be your father wants you to?" She asked angrily.

"Lois..." Chloe warned.

"No Chloe! If he is willing to leave us all that easily. It makes you wonder where his loyalty lies, with us our Jor-El." she accused.

"You would make me choose?" Clark asked as he was beginning to get angry.

"Yes!" Lois yelled.

"Well then Lois," Clark began, "I guess I don't know you as well as I thought. Because THIS IS ANY EASIER FOR ME THAN IT IS FOR YOU!" Clark yelled. "YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO HAS THESE GIFTS! YOUR NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO DECIDE HOW TO USE THEM! IF ANYBODY HERE SHOULD BE THE MOST UPSET, IT'S ME." Clark screamed at her. Lois just ran up the stairs as she began to cry.

Clark just plopped himself on the couch, hating himself because of what he just did. Lois had every right to be upset and he wasn't exactly helping cheer her up. He then decided whether or not to leave that night instead of waiting. With that thought, he walked up the stairs and into his room. He passed Chloe knocking on the bathroom door trying to get Lois to come out. He then walked into his room, packed some clothes, pictures of his parents, Lana, Chloe, Pete, and of course Lois, and out them in a bag. He threw it over his shoulder and went to walk downstairs. But he soon stopped before getting to the door, walked back and began writing something. He then laid it on his bed and after hugging Chloe, walked downstairs. His mother looked at him and immediately knew what he was about to do. She just smiled and hugged her son. He then walked out the door as fast as he could, trying to avoid anymore pain of seeing the look on his mothers face. He slowly looked around him, and took in the environment of the Kent Farm. For as long as he could remember, this was the only place he had ever known. And now, a farmboy from Kansas, was about to embark on the greatest journey of his life. With that thought, he quickly looked back at the house and said to everyone in it, especially one in particular, "I'll come back to you." and took off into the sunset.

Lois' head shot up as she heard the words, "I'll come back to you." hit her ears. It was Clark's voice so she quickly opened the bathroom door and sprinted down the stairs, only yo see a teary eyed Martha sitting at the counter. "No." Lois whispered as she raced up the stairs to Clark's room, moving so fast that should could have probably rivaled Clark's superspeed. She barged through the door to find it empty ans she began to sob. Clark was gone. After a few moments, she saw a letter on his bed. It read:

Lois,

Look, I am sorry about how I reacted downstairs. It was selfish of me and you had every right to react the way you did. It's just that I knew how hard it would be for me to leave the love of my life. And that's you Lois. It's because of you that I had the strength to confront Jor-El, and it is because of you that I am taking this journey. I know that I have to use my gifts to help mankind, and the vision of your beautiful face in my head will always keep me fighting. And I don't want the thought of me coming back to hold you back from living a full life. If another man comes along, take advantage of that. It would be selfish of me to try and keep something as precious as your love to myself. Live your life Lois and don't wait for me. But I do promise to do everything in my power to get back to you, somehow. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you Lois, and I always will. You are my superwoman.

With all the love I can give,

Clark

Lois closed the letter as tears fell down her cheeks. She looked out Clark's window at the sunset and whispered to him, knowing that somehow he'd hear her, "Come back to me someday Superman."

**The End**

Well that's it for **Test of Love**.But do not worry, there will be a sequel called **Superman** coming soon and I will try and post the first chapter ASAP. It will start off with Clark returning after 5 years and Lois is working at the Daily Planet, and Clark becomes her partner. Will they rekindle the love they had once?


End file.
